disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Newsies SEIZE THE DAY! Street Show
Newsies SEIZE THE DAY! Street Show is a show similar to Disneyland's Red Trolley show, however this show is based off of the musical and movie Newsies, It takes place on Main Street USA in Walt Disney World Florida. The Newsies Trolley will drive up main street stopping so the boys can sell papers. Jack and Crutchie will appear through an opening in the roof of the trolley and sing about their desires to go to Santa Fe (Santa Fe) Once the song ends Jack and Crutchie will duck into the trolley as Race, Albert, and Elmer exit outside of the trolley beginning the song, (Carrying the Banner) Jack and Crutchie join them as the newsies dance around awaiting the headline which appears when a newsies peers out of the roof hole and writes Trolley Strike on a Chalkboard, the Newsies are dissapointed but begin to sell Papers to the crowd anyways, as Jack strikes up a conversation with a girl who he instantly falls in love with (I never Planned) The Newsies finish selling papers and along with Jack go back into the trolley, out steps Pullitzer and two other newsies now dressed as Pullitzers henchmen. The 3 decide to raise the price of papers for the newsies (The Bottom Line) The Newsies come out the next day to sell papers and meet newcomer Davey Jacobs who informs the newsies of todays headline after seeing it from the trolley roof hole, New newsies price. The newsies become furious to which Jack suggests not working and going on strike, Davey is against it but is eventually won over and the newsies decide to go on strike (The World will Know) The girl Jack met earlier Katherine Plumber begins to write a story on the newsies (Watch What Happens) The newsies go out the ext day discouraged and against the idea of striking but Davey and Jack inspire them to stand up and fight back (Seize The Day) Katherine takes a picture of the newsies for the newspaper until the cops arrive and take everyone scrams but Crutchie is taken away by Pullitzer. Jack once again sings about how he wants to go to Santa Fe from the hole in the trolley roof (Santa Fe (Reprise) Davey and Katherine meet Jack outside paiting a portrait for his friend Medda and inspire him to join the strike again (Watch What Happens-Reprise) Davey leaves to go tell the others and Katherine and Jack share their love with one another (Something to Believe in) The Newsies prepare for their final resort and print a paper inspiring the children to join them in a city wide strike (Once and For All) Pullitizer defeated, his circulation down, and kids rioting below him agrees to a compromise with Jack. Jack then appears at the roof of the trolley with Davey and Katherine to reveal the strike is over and that they won! Katherine reveals they made the front page and the newsies go back to selling papers to the crowd (Carrying The Banner Reprise) The show features many songs from the broadway musical shortened for time. The entire show would be around 30-45 minutes long. It would feature dance similar to that of the broadway musical and projections done on the side of the trolley as well as newsies would give out papers as little souvenirs to the crowd. It would serve as a fun street show and a shortened version of the newsies story with no Les and Pullitzer taking the place of Snyder to arrest Crutchie. The show would eventually also replace the Red Trolley Newsboys Show. After the show was over the trolley would temporarily sell Newsies merchandise. The trolley would be a much bigger more enclosed newsies version of the standard main street trolley much similar to the Red Trolley show Trolleys. Jack, and the other newsies would also occasionally walk around Main Street selling papers while the show wasn't running. There would also be several walk around newsies in Hollywood studios which if asked would know about Jack Kelly and the other Main Street Newsies. A version of Spot would also often be seen on Sunset BLVD.